The primary objective of the Anesthesiology Research Training Program is to develop perioperative medicine, critical care, and pain management physician scientists, as well as laboratory investigators who can build productive academic careers (i.e., strong peer review publications and be competitive for extramural funding). These individuals will help serve the research needs of Anesthesiology and Perioperative Medicine as the specialty moves forward, including the training of other academic anesthesiologists. Our Program is designed to provide laboratory research training for: 1) postdoctoral resident fellows, 2) residents in the final years of the physician scientist development program (PSDP), 3) junior faculty fellows, and 4) post doctoral PhD fellows who have a strong commitment to Anesthesiology oriented research. The fellows will spend two years in research in laboratories of, or collaborating with investigators in the Department of Anesthesiology. The faculty consists of 22 potential mentors with diverse research programs, including molecular mechanisms of anesthetic and pain drug action, pathogenic mechanisms of acute lung injury, and clinical outcome studies involving pain and critical care medicine. The trainees will have access to facilities of nationally recognized mentors selected because of a strong history of post doctoral graduate education, active research, extramural peer-reviewed funding, strong peer-reviewed publication record, and research that complements Anesthesiology faculty. The two-year program will include select course offerings through the UB School of Medicine and Biomedical Sciences. The training will take place in an environment that encourages translational research through interactions between PhDs and physician scientists. Recruitment of candidates with an emphasis on diversity enrollment is a priority. Applicants will be selected based on dedication to a career in academic medicine, strong medical and postgraduate education, and research experience. Our trainees will provide physician scientist and investigators, who will further the field of Anesthesiology and perioperative medicine by expanding the scientific knowledge base of Anesthesiology and its subspecialties.